


【及影】NSFW - Dressed/Naked

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Dressed/Naked

“飞雄？赶紧，我们要迟到了。”及川皱着眉站在浴室门口，礼节性地敲了两下门，还没等对方回应便自顾自地推门走了进去。

果然。在看到眼前的景象的那一刻，及川意料之中地叹了口气。影山正舒服地蜷缩在浴缸里，滚烫的温度烘得他整个人都透着嫣红的色彩，他闭着眼靠在边缘，像是整个人都陷入了安静的沉睡。

“又睡着了……”及川无奈地摇摇头，蹲下身轻轻拍了拍影山的脸，“醒醒，笨蛋飞雄——小岩已经给我打了两次电话了，今天可是人家的婚礼诶。”

影山仍然闭着眼，却皱着眉别扭地别过了脸，浑身弥漫着不想动的懒惰气息。

这已经算是这小鬼起床气发作时较为平和的情况了，及川松了口气，拽着他的胳膊扶着他摇摇晃晃地从浴缸里站起来。

影山浑身湿漉漉地，光脚踩在湿滑的瓷砖上，他仍然睡意朦胧地闭着眼，却又无比乖巧地抓着及川的手，任凭对方随手扯了块大大的浴巾将自己整个裹得严严实实。

这不是他第一次见到影山赤身裸体的样子，再亲密的事情他们也做过，但此刻对方毫不设防地微微靠着他，像个乖巧的瓷娃娃，晶莹的水珠顺着他湿淋淋的头发滴落到地板上，全身的肌肤都蒙上一层细密的水珠，拽着他胳膊的掌心一片湿滑。

及川呼吸一滞，突然无比痛恨早早穿戴齐整的自己。

他庆幸自己的理智此刻占了上风，让他还能冷静地牵着影山回到卧室，仔细地替他擦干身体。影山似乎稍微清醒了一些，坐在床上动作机械地用毛巾擦着头发，却仍然目光呆滞地盯着眼前的及川，那眼神看得及川甚至有些发毛。

及川蹲在他面前，虚虚地握着光洁的脚踝，扯着浴巾的一角包裹着着修长的小腿一路向下，直到皮肤变得干燥顺滑。

他站起身来，正要去给影山拿衣服，手腕处却忽然被猛地拽住。

那个笨蛋小鬼慢吞吞地站起身来，身上的浴巾随着他的动作滑到脚下，及川目瞪口呆地站在原地一动也不敢动，他眼睁睁看着影山半闭着眼凑上前来，轻轻吻上了他的唇。

这个亲吻似乎还带着清晨朦胧的睡意，影山像猫咪似的小心翼翼地探出舌尖舔了舔他的下唇，像是在征求着他进一步的同意。影山的嘴里还带着牙膏的薄荷清香，对方大概也有些害羞，舌尖试探性地碰了碰他的，这才又贪婪地缠绕上来，柔软的触感在他口腔里肆意横行，霸道地将“影山飞雄”的味道烙进了每一个角落。

随着亲吻的愈发深入，影山也不由自主地往他怀里靠。即便隔着厚厚的衣料，及川依然难以控制对怀里这具躯体的渴望，他下意识地伸手揽住影山的腰往怀里带了带，摁着对方的后脑勺，重新夺回了这个吻的主动权。

最后一丝睡意在及川热烈的亲吻之下消散殆尽，影山感受到自己的舌尖被对方湿润温热的口腔所包裹，每一处软肉都被挑逗似的照顾到，唇瓣被反复拉扯舔咬着，滚烫而粗重的气息扑在面颊上，分不清是他的还是及川的。衣料的摩挲也让他裸露在外的肌肤感到几分不适，他下意识地想要逃走，却被对方强硬地箍着腰，狠狠地咬了一口他的下唇。

糟了，玩脱了。影山眼见着形势不对，慌乱地想要结束这个过于激烈的早安吻，然而刚泡过澡的身体还没有完全恢复力气，及川的双手来回轻抚着他腰处的软肉，轻而易举地将他吻到全身发软，只能被禁锢在对方的怀里。

及川的指尖虚虚地在他腰间打着转，这个漫长的亲吻总算结束，他看见及川满意地眯起眼睛舔了舔唇，打量他的眼神仿佛在看属于自己的猎物。

就在及川微微低下头想要继续吻他时，影山终于用尽全力推开了对方，一时不慎自己也跌跌撞撞地摔回了床上。

“岩，岩泉前辈要生气了。”影山努力咽了咽口水，有几分心虚地瞥了一眼明显脸色黑了大半的及川，“我去换衣服。”

他顺手拽过毛巾胡乱在身上裹了一圈，手忙脚乱地将摆在床头叠得整整齐齐的衣物揉成一团抓在手里，趁及川还在发愣的时候，迅速溜进了浴室。

等他收拾好穿好衣服出来，及川正黑着脸抱着手臂靠在门口，面色不善地瞪了他一眼，上前替他理了理他松松垮垮的领带和翻起一半的衣领。

影山有些愣愣地站在原地，脸上的红晕还未完全散去，一时不知该说些什么好。对不起？好像气氛不太对。他正出着神思考着，脸颊忽然一阵微疼，他吃痛地惊呼出声，捂着脸抬头不满地看向“始作俑者”。

——及川用力吧唧亲了一嘴他的脸，更准确地说，应该是狠狠咬了一口。

臭小鬼。及川仍然满脸不爽地小声嘟囔着。

“要迟到了。”影山善意地提醒着，指了指及川手腕上的表。

“哈？你以为这怪谁啊？”及川像被踩了尾巴似的跳起来，气呼呼地瞪了一眼这个仍然满脸无辜的小鬼。

“当然是怪及川前辈你定力不好了。”影山理直气壮地反驳着，故作严肃的样子，眼底隐隐的笑意却出卖了他的不怀好意，“幸好我最后——”

“闭嘴！”及川气得跳脚又拿他没办法，干脆一手捂住这小鬼喋喋不休的嘴，一手掏出钥匙锁门——继续在这无谓的争论上浪费时间下去他只怕是会被岩泉给切成片。

掌心忽然一阵湿润，及川惊得差点把钥匙掉地上。他回过头，影山正无辜地睁着眼睛盯着他，却意犹未尽似的伸出舌头又舔了舔他的手心。

这个小混蛋。及川暗骂着收回手，报复心作祟，干脆也不擦擦干净就直接牵住了对方的手。

“走了。”他瞪了一眼满脸嫌弃试图挣开手的影山，强硬地拉着对方出了门。

fin


End file.
